Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/3 September 2016
11:59 on nominations 11:59 @HM so my solving power is useful now? 12:00 On other places yes but no on the nomination 12:01 @HM OK... 12:02 then I don't comment in forum... 12:03 For your explains go to http://el.alphafoundation.wikia.com/wiki/%CE%95%CE%B9%CE%B4%CE%B9%CE%BA%CF%8C:Chat and I will solve this one soon. 12:03 You can still comment in forum for the other three users from promotion 12:03 @HM I have to go to barber now. 12:03 see you later. 12:03 OK!!!!!! 12:05 Bye!!! MossyBottyBoss 12:35 @HM HI 12:40 Hi! 12:49 I had to kick you because you spoke too much about your past begging. This chat allows it but the AFoundation not. Only for a little (5 to 6 chat messages) and a thread will be opened for solution. 12:50 If we spoke too much about an issue here and on Afoundation chat, on AFoundation chat, a kick will be done until the user calmed. I sent you a warning to learn a lesson 12:50 @HM today is one of panic day. 12:51 Yes!!! 12:51 @HM and also choiceless to solving the problem... 12:51 If you start panic here, don't worry. Will be passed but on http://el.alphafoundation.wikia.com/wiki/%CE%95%CE%B9%CE%B4%CE%B9%CE%BA%CF%8C:Chat not and will cause a ban or a kick 12:51 @HM then you're my hero? 12:52 Yes, choiceless Look at Thread:372331. 3lite made you neutral 12:52 Answer is yes but begging is not a solution to promotions 12:53 @HM your thread is now compelety solved yet? 12:53 it is cause panic 12:53 Yes but this belongs to apply begging on another wiki. 12:53 Begging is 20% solved 12:54 @HM then remaing 80% solved what should we do? 12:55 To wait a bit without ACTUALL Begging so it can go to 30% 12:55 You have to calm a bit to come to http://el.alphafoundation.wikia.com/wiki/%CE%95%CE%B9%CE%B4%CE%B9%CE%BA%CF%8C:Chat because it went into a long discussion about a CCS Wiki User issue 12:55 @HM ok 12:56 Bye!!! 12:56 @HM see ya... 12:56 you're really out now? 12:56 For a little 12:59 @HM if you're not really out then I will still here. 01:01 OK 01:01 Only for preparing my fanon a bit 01:01 Hi Rose 01:01 We're discussing here with mossy about his begging 01:01 @Rose hi 01:01 Some of them were done on http://el.alphafoundation.wikia.com/wiki/%CE%95%CE%B9%CE%B4%CE%B9%CE%BA%CF%8C:Chat and Thread:372331 a bit 01:02 Hi guys 01:02 @Rose today is my trouble day 01:02 About begging 01:02 I posted a stance thread for promotions 01:05 @HM stance for what? 01:05 your thread? 01:06 Yes, for nominations 01:07 @HM let me check this? 01:09 from Alpha foundation? 01:09 No, from this wiki. For user nominations 01:10 @HM I checked latest reply is DCG 01:11 What trouble day? 01:11 @Roseturnip ask HM 01:12 they find out me about begging... 01:12 but this time I stopped begging now because HM promises 01:13 Why? A lot of opposes? 01:14 @Rose reason of this 01:15 Its because you've been impatient at the past days 01:15 But don't worry, you can try again on next few months 01:17 @Rose and this time I stopped from begging now 01:17 because HM promises 01:17 his promise is my target 01:18 Yes rose, Mossy is asking a lot about ranks 01:18 In the past 01:18 @HM then in this present I did it better. 01:18 I stopped begging 01:18 better than past 01:20 The past is counted. Sorry 01:21 @HM solving way is try again? 01:21 rose said try again for few months 01:22 If its the past for long time ago, then for me its not necessary to count 01:22 past is always the past 01:22 @HM did past is long time ago? 01:22 Months ago. 01:23 Try not to beg or ask for rank for long time 01:23 Then it'll be fine 01:23 @HM month ago when? 01:24 1, 2 or 3 months 01:24 @HM maybe better when next months? 01:25 october i will be better. 01:28 OK Mossy 01:29 @HM then it will be okay when october. 01:31 If not continued, then yes 01:32 @HM okay 01:40 Made http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_1,003_(Ball_Saga) 01:40 Who will rate it 01:45 Level based on Tepanyaki. All boards have this theme with different holes 01:47 @HM what Tepanyaki means? 01:48 food? 01:49 No!! A machine. And a design is here. Take a look at http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_1,003_(Ball_Saga) 01:49 Design from this machine with different holes 01:49 You may rate it if you want. It's your choice 01:51 @HM Tennpanyaki is grill based japanese restaurant... 01:52 And made a level http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_1,003_(Ball_Saga) 01:52 3 parts of this theme 01:52 @HM Level 1003 you can make dreamworld version? 01:54 Dream has: 45 moves and no time. 6 colors. Moonscale at 11 candies. Each 5 moves = struck and more locks. Along with all double jellies and more spawners 01:55 I will make it in my gamemaker and then uploaded to the wiki 01:56 @HM then Level 1142 if Dreamworld? 01:56 No, I mean fanon wiki 01:57 1142 has other design in my fanon 01:57 @HM 1142 some design are resemble board like this level. 01:58 The ones I made? 01:58 Level 1142 01:59 @HM yep 01:59 but dreamworld version of this level 02:00 Dreamworlds of my fanon (1st to 3rd) are based on reality but some harder but some easier 02:00 I made it 02:00 In GM 02:06 Byeee!!!! 04:23 Is anyone here 04:23 What are these buttons 04:23 bye 05:22 Edwin 05:22 Don't you don't wanna be rollback 05:23 You don't want to be RB, right? 05:24 I'm not too care for my rank, so doesn't matter, so that time I can easily demote my chat mod rank myself. 06:06 test 06:09 Flockky PM 06:11 test x2 06:14 test s3 06:14 Rained IRL my place 06:14 Rained IRL my place 06:14 Rained IRL my place 06:15 Did you see my PM? 06:16 test 06:16 test 06:16 test 06:16 test 06:16 yes 06:16 yes 06:16 yes 06:16 but cant type on pm 06:16 test 06:17 test 06:17 test 06:17 test 06:17 I got lags and internet issues back because it rained in my place 06:17 I got lags and internet issues back because it rained in my place 06:17 I got lags and internet issues back because it rained in my place 06:17 argggh 06:23 test 06:30 Check PM 06:35 thunder sucks 06:37 test 06:37 come on SDSW chat? 06:42 I got to go unfortunately 07:00 What do you mean? 07:01 There was a terrible accident? 07:01 Please tell me and what do you mean. I'm concerned about flockky. 07:01 Arson? Terrorist attack? 07:01 Crisis> 07:02 Dictatorship? 07:02 Tax raised? 07:02 @Edwin please tell us what happened 07:03 Tell me what happened Edwin 07:04 @Edwin91476 07:04 Tell me what happened Please 07:05 Flockky 07:05 OMG everyone left me alone :( 07:05 AIDCG go to DCG and tell me :( 07:09 O hai Michael. 07:12 Edwin please tell me 07:12 Watch the news. 07:14 No. 07:14 Why watch the news 07:14 http://edition.cnn.com/us 07:15 I can't see anything. 07:16 Hi Primetime and Edwin. 07:17 Edwin 07:17 I couldn't find any disasters in the philippines on CNN 07:17 I only got the old ones, like Typhoon Haiyan;; 07:18 BBC? 07:21 Please tell me the darn thing!!! 07:21 Just tell me in PM? 07:21 I think it's political if if you are not telling it 07:22 C'mon, dude 07:22 Dude! 07:22 Link it 07:22 Michael, enough. 07:23 Enough? 07:23 But I want to know what happened 07:23 Stop forcing him, when he doesn't want to say. 07:23 Felix 07:24 Do you know what happened 07:24 No. And AFK. Searching for pictures. 07:24 Edwin, Please... 07:25 Aiya, did you know that new predisent in Philippines? 07:26 You mean ''Duterte 07:26 I've heard about that guy. 07:26 No politics, please. 07:27 Ask Flockky, not me. 07:27 Flockky 07:27 My PM Message dissapeered 07:28 test 07:28 test 07:28 test 07:29 CLUSTERFUCK 07:29 CLUSTERFUCK 07:29 test 07:29 test 07:29 Seems this chat is lagger and lagger. 07:29 Bye bye, Carrot- I mean Cluster -_- 07:29 Testing 07:29 1 07:29 2 07:29 3 07:29 perfect 07:29 4 07:29 5 07:29 6 07:29 :P 07:29 7 07:30 8 07:30 9 07:30 8 07:30 9 07:30 :P 07:30 Duh XD 07:30 10 07:30 Flockky 07:30 Pls tell me what happened in ur country 07:30 Michael 07:30 BRB, refreshing the chat. 07:31 please stop asking him -_- 07:31 about thunder, nothing 07:31 I just said thunder sucks because I got lag 07:31 test 07:31 It is terrible what happened 07:31 @Flockky HI 07:31 Terrible Thunder -_- 07:32 I hope that zeus learns his lesson 07:32 and why did u mentioned Phil Pres michael? Isn't it appropriate to talk about it? 07:32 No 07:32 Edwin once said check the news 07:32 *isn't it inappropriate 07:32 @Flockky are you remember about HM forum? 07:32 Politics aren't allowed here 07:32 I know 07:32 This chat is lagger and lagger :/ 07:32 I warned him once. 07:32 Ah I forgot no poltivs here :P 07:33 *Politicd 07:33 *Politics 07:33 yes, talking about it is against the rules 07:33 test 07:33 @Flockky HM forum 07:33 about promoting 07:33 yes 07:33 Anyone else seen the design of level 2000? 07:33 made a stance already, and I voted neutral as of now. 07:33 (for mossy) 07:33 test 07:34 Yes olaf 07:34 me 07:34 @Flockky stance of neutral maybe okay 07:34 I will got upgraded in future 07:34 yes 07:34 Chat seems to be very laggy... 07:34 @Flockky like 1 - 2 months 07:35 I need more time to think of it, as well as other candidates for minor positions 07:35 yarly, Olaf 07:35 Very laggy chat -_- 07:35 test 07:35 @Floccky Level 1945 is still impossible when it nerfed? 07:35 yes, Mossy. Especially BF. BF has to prove something right that he is rightfully ranked as rollback. 07:35 test 07:35 test 07:35 Whos this 07:35 test 07:35 breasts :P 07:36 test 07:36 AND PENIS ES. :D 07:36 laggy :/ 07:36 @Flockky Content Mod i will be upgraded later maybe 1 -2 months? 07:36 yes 07:36 I got lag 07:37 someone pls censor B-word for women 07:37 Especially BF, BF has something to prove better in order to redeem his rollback 07:37 I got lag here:/ 07:37 I think that one is banned. 07:37 :/ 07:38 @Felix who is Cassandra? 07:38 banned? 07:38 It's a troll. 07:38 DCG! 07:39 If you want, you can come on Pokémon Wikia. 07:39 test 07:39 Let's go to soapville. 07:40 Soapville? 07:40 No. Let's stay in the Republic of Wikia. 07:40 Scrubby dubby wiki 07:42 Let's call Michael the Neverlord :P 07:42 JK 07:43 I know this is old but 07:43 Can I please get unblocked from Silly? 07:43 I never did anything wrong 07:43 http://candy-crush-silly.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 07:43 Sorry, you do not have permission to chat on this wiki. If you think this was a mistake or would like to be reconsidered, please contact an administrator. 07:43 07:43 Return to Candy Crush Silly Wiki. 07:44 gtg c ya o/ 07:45 PLS UNBLOCK ME :( 07:45 Or I'll never be able to go there 07:45 Why do you have to be like this 07:45 :( 07:46 I violated none of the rules:( 07:46 Try again much 07:46 I never insulted did gross talk spam do sexual talk do a threat slander or sockpuppet 07:47 I'm back 07:47 Michael 07:47 get over it 07:47 Please 07:47 What was the reason I was blocked in the first place 07:47 Then I'll stop, Please sir 07:48 I'll do anything 07:49 @Flockky II 07:49 @Michael My Youtube Channel is here https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC0b2bJmxNZuDq54s5amUong 07:49 you can check it out 07:49 No thanks 07:49 Mossy, important 07:49 Have you calmed down Michael? 07:49 Yes. 07:49 @Michael Thank because I use for editing walkthrough levels 07:49 Good 07:49 But when will you unblock me 07:50 Make it 15-20 years 07:50 When will the year 9999 happen? 07:50 thats when 07:50 Dude I'll be dead by then 07:50 Even you'll be dead 07:50 We all will be dead by then 07:51 No sh*t sherlock 07:51 Just tell me why I was blocked in the first place 07:51 If you constantly pester me about it you will be kicked 07:52 @Michael My Youtube mostly level walkthroughs 07:52 check it fully by View More 07:52 And you even made it longer than all the sentences 07:52 Micjan recieved like 200 years 07:56 @Olaf who is Numbah 6 ??? 07:57 Hello. 07:57 @Numbah 6 Hi 07:57 what up? 07:58 Just playing Candy Crush. 07:58 @Numbah 6 What level you're on? 07:58 I'm on Level 1933 07:59 241. 08:00 @Numbah just too few... 08:01 Well, I started some weeks ago. 08:03 @Numbah 6 I was play this game for 3 years ago 08:43 hello all, i was just wondering the level difficulty suggested for candy cruh on this wiki is by king or by players? 08:43 By players. 08:43 Anything else? 08:44 Welcome to Wikia, anyway. You can come on chat any time. 08:45 . 08:45 Something wrong? 08:46 am sorry i know someone answered my questions, but the chat just dissapeared 08:46 oh thanks felix 08:46 how accurate is the rating felix? I mean is there a min of number of votes? on what basis is the difficulty calculated? 08:46 thank you for the welcome :) 08:47 Well, there must be at least 70% support to increase/decrease the difficulty. 08:48 ok but is there a min number of votes, so i mean if 2 people say the level is hard the rating wil be accepted? 08:48 There must be at least 7 votes. 08:49 would you please send me a link of difficulty levels for the stages? does it show the number of votes per level classification? 08:49 Difficulty 08:49 Just discuss Felix 08:49 I take care of socks 08:49 Co-operating, we're team 08:50 Testing 08:51 Do you read me? 08:51 Yep. 08:51 Good 08:51 thanks felix, i saw this page, i was looking for a page with classifies each stages difficulty 08:52 sorry to bother u 08:52 You don't bother :) 08:53 :) 08:53 so you have the link for difficulty per level? 08:53 thank you 08:55 Tasty screws 08:55 Potato screws 09:01 Le broken undo button. XD 09:01 Looks like the bug was given cash prize of doing that 09:05 . 09:06 guys i cant find the difficulty of each level, can someone please send me a link? sorry to bother you and thank you in advance 09:06 where shall i click :( 09:14 You can find it by the color. 09:19 where felix? and also am looking at the poll sometimes only 3 votes are available 09:40 Not at the poll. 09:41 Olaf, PM on Silly Wikia. 09:50 CLUSTERFUCK 10:20 Hello!!! 10:20 More? 10:23 C*U*T*R*U*K added to the blacklist of bad words. Wohoo 10:24 It was added in 26 August now 10:33 Dead? 10:42 Hi NRN 10:52 Hi olaff 12:43 Hey 12:47 hi 01:46 Hi mega 02:12 I heard something happened in the Philippines (but Edwin won't say it) -_- 02:12 Do you know what happened 02:13 Michael, no politics, please. 02:17 Stop Michael now 02:17 No, I don't think it's politics 02:17 It is 02:17 If Edwin was talking a lot about it 02:17 I never use politics in chat 02:17 Edwin does not do this 02:17 Then It's probably a BOMBING o.o 02:17 No 02:18 Nice. 02:29 That's why I ended his ban. 02:29 02:30 Same is with this one. 02:30 Who has been globally blocked. 02:30 PAHAHAHAHAHAHA 02:30 sorry I found something hilarious 02:35 Fiona socks chaney 02:41 Dead? 02:45 Still no socks 02:48 Hi olaf 02:48 Unstable Internet?4 2016 09 03